Red and Gold Lace
by whenthewallscomecrashingdown
Summary: Obviously I hadn't noticed Malfoy sitting in the armchair. If I had noticed him, I would have waited until I was in the bathroom to begin undressing. PERMANENT HIATUS. WILL NOT BE COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

I am pissed off.

I completely have the right to be pissed off too! Gryffindor has just lost the final Quidditch match of the year. To Slytherin. I had played hard, but it wasn't enough. I lost to Malfoy again.

I march up to the Heads Common Room that I share with Malfoy. Malfoy won't be there—he's probably already celebrating his win in the Slytherin Common Room. Stupid fucking bastard. He just had to score that last point before Lily caught the snitch.

We would have won, had it not been for that last point.

To be fair to Lily he literally made the shot seconds before she caught the snitch. And we WERE losing so by just enough so she figured if she caught the snitch we would win. Well, we would have won if Malfoy hand't scored that last point. She's never going to let herself live that down. She's going to replay it in her mind every day, see it in her dreams at night. She's going to need therapy.

"Purple waves" I say to the portrait of the lady in the violet dress.

The portrait swings open and I try my damndest to slam it as loudly as I can behind me. This was not supposed to happen! Gryffindor was supposed to win! Of course, we're still in the running for both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup; we just have to beat Ravenclaw by a wide margin in April.

Urgh. I can't wait to get in the shower- to feel the nice, warm water on my body, wiping off all the dirt and slime that was warranted by the Quidditch game. I couldn't bear to see all the disappointed faces down in the locker room, so I had to come up here. I throw my broomstick in the entryway and slowly begin taking off my layers of Quidditch gear.

"Weasley, I know that you want me, but I generally enjoy taking the clothes off of girls. Not that I'm not enjoying this little strip show."

"Fuck, Malfoy! You scared the shite out of me!" I scream at him.

Obviously I hadn't noticed Malfoy sitting in the armchair, already showered and clean. If I had noticed him, I would have waited until I was in the bathroom to begin undressing. I was under the impression that I was alone.

Malfoy lifts his lips up into his signature smirk. "I assure you that was not my intention, Weasley. It is no fault of my own that you seem to scare easily."

"I do not scare easily!" I growl at him.

"Obviously you do, you have just ratified said statement due to the fact that when I walked in on you, you screeched 'You scared the shite out of me!'." He counters.

Why does he always talk like that? I find it quite annoying. When I yelled at him about it one time, he told me that he was brought up to speak like a _proper_ person, not an 'inconsequential swine'.

And I'm quoting here. I mean seriously, what seventeen year old male frequently uses words like 'inconsequential swine' and 'ratified'?

"Whatever, Malfoy. I don't have time to exchange extensive vocabulary words in the form of insults with you, I'm going to shower."

He smirks at me again. Damn his arrogant, egotistical, preposterous smirk!

"Better start studying the dictionary, Weaslette, I believe you are running out of 'big words'."

"Shove off Malfoy."

"Oh and Weasley?"He calls to me.

Merlin, can't he just let me leave to shower in peace? Does he really have to rub in the fact that Slytherin just won? Or more importantly, that I lost to him, once again?

"_What do you want, Malfoy?_ I do not need a bloody play by play of the game so you can gloat about winning the Quidditch match!"

He takes a step closer to me, the smirk on his face widening. His grey-blue eyes spark with life the way they only do when you know an insult of the most vicious, hurtful kind is going to be hurled in your direction.

"I won, fair and square Weasley, but that's not what I wanted to inform you of." He says as his eyes flicker over my body.

Is he giving me the once-over?

I fold my arms over my chest; suddenly I seem to remember that I am in fact, shirtless and arguing with Malfoy. A seventeen year old boy. I'm not exactly largely endowed down there, but my breasts aren't microscopic either. And he's a teenage boy. Not exactly a normal teenage boy, but a teenage boy nonetheless.

He brings his head down close to mine, bending down so as to whisper in my ear, "Nice bra." He brings one pale hand to my shoulder and with his long finger lifts up my bra strap before letting it slide from his finger with a _snap_ and it makes contact with my skin again. He quickly straightens himself up, smirks at me once more, and then turns around and stalks out of our common room.

But not before I began to blush. Oh no, he definitely saw the blush. It's not my fault I blush! I completely blame my father for this awful genetic mutation.

Some girls look cute when they blush. They get two cute little pink dots on their cheeks. But not me. Oh, no. My blush turns my entire face a narsty, blotchy, red that travels all over my face and all the way down to my neck.

I glance down at the bra I had worn today.

Oh this is not good. It's red and gold and lacey; very, very lacey. I had worn it because if all had gone well today, my boyfriend, Tyler Wood, and I were most likely to get _ahem_ active later on tonight.

That's not going to happen now.

Now, instead of my boyfriend seeing my new beautiful bra, Malfoy has seen it. And commented on it. Not only commented on it, but _complimented_ me on it! I think I might have to burn it now.

* * *

**A/N: So, this came to me in a moment of inspiration. I know it's pretty typical Scor/Rose because they're fighting and all...but hey give it a chance! Right?**

**Anyway, I haven't decided if I just want to leave this as a one-shot or continue on...I'll figure it out in due time. So, for now this will not be labeled as completed.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	2. Chapter 2

Winning is one of the greatest feelings in the world.

It's fucking awesome.

We were totally fucking winning when Lily Potter was about to catch the snitch. Obviously, I couldn't let that happen. So I did what any talented Chaser in my position would do, I grabbed the Quaffle and hurled it in the direction of the Gryffindor hoops.

And we won. We were totally winning all along, but if Potter had actually caught the snitch before I made that last point, we would have been totally screwed.

So, yeah, I'm beast.

I decide to head back up to the Heads Common Room to shower because usually a hoard of girls is waiting for me outside the locker room and I just don't have the patience today.

When I get in the common room I know that Weasley isn't here based only upon the fact that nothing is being slammed around. Good. I don't really want to see her moping around anyway. She's really competitive about everything and she'd totally bring me down from my winning-game-high.

I shower and throw on some clothes, and sit in the armchair in our common room trying to kill some time before I go down to the after-game party. It's going to be kick-arse because Zabini and Leonard went down to Hogsmeade and nicked some firewhiskey for the occasion.

I glance up as Weasley enters our common room, slamming the portrait shut behind her. I was right, she looks furious. And sexy. Not many girls can pull off the whole, face-flushed-I'm-so-angry-right-now-I-could-kill-the-next-thing-that-gets-in-my-way face but Weasley somehow does it.

So of course as soon as she begins stripping right in front of me, I bait her- because she looks so fucking sexy when she's angry. And she's only wearing a bra.

"Weasley, I know that you want me, but I generally enjoy taking the clothes off of girls. Not that I'm not enjoying this little strip show." The comment slides right out of my mouth without my even thinking about it.

Everything I do around her I don't think about.

"Fuck, Malfoy! You scared the shite out of me!" She screams at me.

I don't think she realizes that she's shirtless. She doesn't act like it fazes her at all. But I'm having to concentrate too hard to keep my eyes away from her bra. I don't like it. I'm not supposed to look at her this way.

I smirk at her, another almost instinctive reaction. "I assure you that was not my intention, Weasley. It is no fault of my own that you scare easily."

Why do I sound like such a fucking pansy? I blame my mother entirely. I have this expansive vocabulary for no reason other than my mother's pride. I only ever talk like this when I can't think straight. That only ever happens around one person.

"I do not scare easily!" she spits at me.

"Obviously you do, you have just ratified said statement due to the fact that when I walked in on you, you screeched 'You scared the shite out of me!'."

I've got her now.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I don't have time to exchange extensive vocabulary words in the form of insults with you, I'm going to shower."

Well fuck. Now I'm thinking about Weasley in the shower, with her hair all wet and soap running down her body. And it just makes me want to fucking join her in the shower. And I'm already clean. This is fucked up.

"Better start studying the dictionary, Weaslette, I believe you are running out of 'big words'."

I always annoy her about her lack of vocabulary but she's actually quite well versed in the dictionary. I think she's just one of those people who was born with knowledge and the vocabulary of a young adult. She probably came out of her mother quoting Shakespeare or something.

"Shove off Malfoy."

Her blue eyes flash at me and her sexy 'auburn' hair flies around her face. I call it auburn now because I made the mistake once of calling her a ginger one time. I can now safely say that I am well versed in the many different colors of red hair.

"Oh and Weasley?"

"_What do you want, Malfoy?_ I do not need a bloody play by play of the game so you can gloat about winning the Quidditch match!"

She spins around and crosses her arms at me. Does she know what she's doing to me? Her cleavage is practically begging to be fondled. And I'd be readily willing to do it instead of her lame fucker of a boyfriend, Tyler Wood.

I can't take it anymore. I take a step closer to he and I bend my head down close to her ear. "Nice bra." I whisper and I take one of the red and gold lace straps and let it fall through my fingers. I hear a quick snap as the strap connects with her skin.

Her face flames violently. She blushes all over when she actually blushes. It's all the way down her chest.

Fuck. I need to remove myself before I do something that I will regret. Like push Weasley against the fucking wall and have my way with her. That sounds too tempting for someone I'm supposed to hate.

I turn around and try not to sprint out of the common room.

I'm going to have to go find Ileana so that I can relieve this tension.

The tension that only Rose Weasley can ever give me. Fuck my life.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is Scorpius's POV of the first chapter! **

**I haven't really decided if I'm going to continue...though, I'm not going to lie I have a few ideas floating around in my head...**

**So, anyways, let me know what you think! Reviews are loved almost as much as chocolate chip cookies!**

**~wwccd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies,**

**I began this story long ago, almost a year ago now, and I will be the first to admit that at first, I was very, very proud of it. I had continued it (written and published nine chapters) and then I had received the following review:**

"I honestly don't get how such a bad and cliché story, with no plot at all, bad lemons, chapters with a ridiculously short size and poor writing style and characterizations, can be so succesful. There are a dozens of so much better fics than yours that do not get half as much views and reviews. I'm at a loss for words..."

**It had devastated me-though not for reasons that you might think. I had been flamed before, and I would be again, but this review struck home with me because I agreed with every single thing that was written in the review. When I first began writing this fic, I was so proud of it-I enjoyed the cliche and the newness of it, but after chapter two, it all went downhill. I felt out of my comfort zone and I began to realize that the only reason I continued writing the story was because of popular requests, not because I legitimately enjoyed writing it. I wrote the chapters as quickly as I could, I didn't put much thought into the story line and each time I posted a chapter, I was shocked at the positive reviews it would receive.**

**Usually, when I am flamed I can ignore it because I am happy with what I have written, but not for this story, so I deleted my chapters and decided to end this story rather abruptly. Needless to say, some readers were not very happy with me, and some even said that they lost respect for me. I'm sorry that they felt this way, but I could not continue writing this, or I would have lost respect for myself as a writer, which I felt was even worse.**

**I realized soon after that I had left my authors note and the end of chapter two up-asking people if I should continue the story. Since then, I have gotten many reviews hoping for a continuation of this story and I thought, each time, "No way."  
**

**However, as I begin to wind down my account and stories, I have had a change of heart. This is not a story I am proud of. This is something I would prefer you not read, but alas, I cannot hide from my past. I would prefer you read _Girl Behind the Curtain_ or even, if your in the mood for a one-shot _If She Were Here_, but I can't stop you anymore.  
**

** So, without further ado, I bequeath unto you the unfinished story of Red and Gold Lace in the hopes that you will forgive me for my immaturity and pride-fulness that encouraged the end and abrupt deletion of this story.**

**Please don't flame, I know it's not my best work already. Flame something else that I can actually defend.**

**~wwccd  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I have to stop getting myself into these situations.

Here I am, sitting with Malfoy, attempting to work on prefect patrol schedules for the next half of this term, and all I'm thinking about is how he's seen my best bra.

Like, really. Come on! And he _complimented_ me on it! While using big words that made him sound almost…attractive. Too bad he's a ferret face.

"Weasley? Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" he asks me furiously, obviously catching on to the fact that I am not in any way apart of this conversation.

I examine my nails in an attempt to look casual. "I started zoning out once you started talking about….hell I don't know what you were talking about. I guess I was never really paying attention." I drawl.

He glares at me. "Why don't we just complete the task at hand? I'll repeat said task for your benefit: prefect patrol schedules."

I roll my eyes at him. "I know what we're supposed to be discussing, I just don't care what you have to say on the matter."

"Fine," he eyes me viciously, "why don't you do it by yourself then?"

I glare at him.

"Why don't we just do this next week? It's not due until next Wednesday so there is no reason that we should be in here on a perfectly nice Saturday afternoon slaving over prefect schedules."

This was all his idea anyway. I _need_ to go spend time with Tyler. It's been _ages_ since we've hung out alone and I even have a nice bra on today, especially for him. But then Malformation went all fucking perfect prissy boy on me and decided that we would do the prefect schedules today.

"Fine then," he glowers right back at me.

"Fine, now I'm going to go spend time with Tyler," I smirk at him, knowing that it's going to drive him crazy that I will be getting some while he's stuck up here.

"Fine, then I'm going to go spend time with Ileana." He counters, smirking right back at me, knowing just how much I will hate him for his comment.

Ileana is Malfoy's disgusting little girlfriend. The sad thing is, I used to actually like Ileana before she started going out with _him_. She was sweet and nice, and….very Hufflepuff- in a good way; loyal and trustworthy and there for anyone who needed help.

But then she started dating Malfoy I had to start avoiding her. Because obviously anyone who wanted to snog Malfoy's face off in public has something wrong with her. Or him. There have even been a few boys who are interested in Malfoy.

"Fine then, I'm leaving." I shoot him my death glare and stand up, feeling my entire body flush as I stand up, still facing him because for some reason I just can't bring myself to walk away from him.

"Me too," he says venomously, standing up and facing me too.

Now we're just standing here, facing each other and I see his grey-blue eyes roam over my body. I feel the blush creeping back onto my face. Why does he affect me like this? Why can't I just turn around and leave and go to Tyler?

He takes a step closer to me, closing the distance between us slowly. He's so close now I can feel his warm breath as he whispers to me, "What color bra is it today?"

I gulp and he smirks visibly as he sees my reaction to his closeness. No. This is not happening. I am _not_ affected at all by Malfoy's closeness!

"Green and silver," I smirk back at him, watching his eyes widen in curiosity.

As if I would wear a bra sporting Slytherin colors.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "How interesting. I might just have to see this for myself."

Suddenly his hands are on my hips, pushing me back forcefully against the wall. I can feel the heat of his hands burning through my clothes and I gasp at the unexpected action.

His lips hover above my neck he presses his body close to mine, leaving almost no space between us. His lips graze my neck and move downward to my chest as his hands fiddle with my shirt, slowly lifting it up.

My skin feels like it's on fire from his breath, his lips, his hands and I have to focus on my breathing. If he didn't have me pressed against the wall surely I would have fallen to the floor and let him have his way with me.

I can't take it anymore. I need his lips but he determinedly stays away from mine, paying special attention to the hollow of my neck, sending shivers down my spine and he licks and nips and sucks.

He grabs both of my hands and pins them over my head, using his other hand to lift my shirt up, tantalizingly slow, as if he's trying to torture me. My shirt is flung over my head and he's staring hungrily at my bra.

"Black," he groans before lowering his lips to my breasts.

I forgot that black lingerie was a weakness for him. I once overheard Ileana telling her friend that Malfoy really liked it when she wore black lingerie. He nibbles on my skin and I see stars. Bright, shining fireworks destroying all of my half-coherent thoughts about his girlfriend.

I arch into him, pressing him even closer to me, trying to get as close to him as possible.

He nips at my breast and I moan with pleasure, he makes eye contact with me and brings his head up again, looking into my eyes.

I see the pure lust in his eyes but suddenly I'm very aware that I'm doing this with _Malfoy_ the bane of my existence. Shouldn't I be doing this with Tyler? My boyfriend?

"You told me it was green and silver," he accuses me, his voice full of desire.

_Get out of here. Before you do something terribly wrong._

"I lied." I smirk at him, and push him off of me, grabbing my shirt off the floor and throwing it over my head before walking out of our common room.

Holy. Shit. What had we just done?


	5. Chapter 5

Her bra was black.

I could have handled the situation if her bra hadn't been fucking black. Instead, now I keep thinking about handling _her._ I have a weakness for black, especially black lace and Rose Weasley in a black lacey bra almost made me go insane.

I step out of the shower, toweling myself off and throwing on some boxers. I head over to my dorm, still thinking about her.

I know that the whole incident when we were supposed to be working on the prefect scheduling shouldn't have happened, but that doesn't stop me from thinking about it. Or her. Even when I'm with Ileana now I think back at her in that black bra, pushed up against the wall, underneath me, and moaning. It replays in my mind all day long.

I just wanted to see if her bra was really green and silver. I don't know what happened just moments before I had been thinking of her with Wood and then…I had her pushed up against, the wall, shirt off and was kissing her.

And now Rose fucking Weasley won't leave my mind.

Suddenly, the door to my bedroom is thrown open and Rose Weasley is standing there, as if summoned, "Malfoy, get your lazy arse out here! We need to do—"

She breaks off, staring at my chest.

I hadn't quite managed to put on clothes yet.

"Enjoying the view, Weasley?" I smirk, loving the feeling of her eyes roaming over my chest. Nothing like years of Quidditch practice to make the girls go crazy.

While she's preoccupied with my chest, I take the liberty to give her the once-over. Her hair is thrown up in a knot on top of her head, her school robes are off and top three buttons of her shirt are unbuttoned. Her shoes are off, and I see her sexy silver toe ring. Merlin, she's driving me crazy.

She licks her pink, full lips. "Well, see, usually it's me who isn't in a shirt; it's a nice change of pace."

"I can change that for you," I step closer to her, not bothering to grab a shirt.

"We really should do our prefect schedules now." She replies, sounding a bit breathless.

"Those aren't due until Wednesday." I bend down, taking her face in my hands, tilting it up towards mine.

"Well, you wanted to do them on Saturday." She whispers.

I shrug my shoulders. "I've got better things to do now."

I stare into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction to my proximity. Her eyes widen slightly and her breathing is uneven. Oh, fuck it all.

"Like what?" She bites her lip.

I just want to fucking bite it _for_ her. I bring her face even closer to mine, brushing my lips with hers.

"You." I whisper fiercely before attacking her lips.

She opens her mouth to the onslaught of my kisses and I explore her mouth with my tongue. Her hands are fisted in my hair, pulling and yanking whenever I hit a sensitive spot. She pushes me against the wall, pressing her body into mine and moves her hands down my body feeling my defined chest muscles.

I shiver as her long fingernails graze my skin. Merlin, she's turning me on.

I flip her over. "Too many clothes," I mutter to her, pulling her shirt over her head. My eyes go straight to her rack, looking at the bra encasing her amazing breasts that I've been fantasizing about the past few days. This bra is not as sexy as her other bras, no lace this time: cotton or some other kind of material, red with black polka dots and a small black blow in the middle.

I groan, lowering my face to her breasts. She's too fucking sexy. She lets out a loud moan and begins to pant as my teeth graze the middle valley between her breasts, grabbing the small bow in her bra and letting it snap back against her skin.

"Do you want to do prefect scheduling now?" I growl at her.

"No," she pants at me, her chest heaving.

Then she pushes me off of her. I almost _almost_ whimper at the sudden loss of contact but then she smiles wickedly at me. She steps closer and pushes me down onto my bed. She's only in a skirt and bra and she unties her hair, letting it whip around her face full force.

She straddles me on the bed, giving me a great view of her cleavage as she leans down, pressing her lips against mine. Suddenly her body goes rigid.

"Ileana."

I freeze with her. I had completely forgotten about my girlfriend. These past few days have belonged completely to the girl currently straddling me. I feel something torn between guilt and a pure _want_ for Weasley.

"Tyler." I counter, just to point out that she has been just as terrible significant other as I have.

She shakes her head, climbing off me, and looking around the room for her shirt that I had thrown off of her in our frenzy to get closer to each other.

She throws it over her head, ignoring me as I groan at her.

She glances back at me. "I will not be some tart." She ties her hair up on top of her head again.

I smirk at her. "You already are."

She flips me the universal sign of peace.

"It's okay though," I yell back at her. "I don't mind!"

Fuck. I have to do something about Ileana. I feel bad that I've been cheating on her, but just can't help it when I see Rose.

I obviously have two choices here: either swear off Rose forever or…break up with Ileana. My chest tightens at the thought of swearing off Rose forever. I swear, one of these days I'm going to get her out of one of those sexy bras.

Even if that means breaking up with Ileana.

I might have to do something about Tyler Wood too, he won't be too happy if he finds out that I've seen more of his girlfriend's bras than he has recently. And I'm not planning to stop anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm jolted awake by the loud pounding on my door.

"WEASLEY!" Pound. Pound. Pound.

I blearily jump out of bed and rush over to the door to try and put an end to the incessant noise.

"What the hell Malfoy!" I scream as I open my door to see Malfoy, shirtless, pounding on my door.

"The fucking prefect schedule is due today!"

My eyes go wide with fear. "Oh. Shit."

"I know! Common room, two minutes. It's due in five hours!"

Prefect schedules take _forever_ to do. I glance at the clock and see that it is indeed three in the morning. Great. I'm going to be running on a total of five hours of sleep today.

I grab the blanket from my bed and walk out to the common room, sitting down on the couch and snuggling into the arm as Malfoy runs out of his room with the pieces of parchment. He sits down next to me, setting everything on the table in front of us.

We stare at it for a few minutes, our minds trying to work up the nerve to begin.

"Let's just put whoever wherever, as long as somebody has a partner, they can figure it out." He scowls, running a hand through his blond hair, obviously not in the mood to put together a prefect schedule.

I frown slightly; I usually have a method for creating patrolling partners. It involves knowing who is friends/enemies with whom and the process goes from there based upon work compatibility and motives. But it's three o'clock in the morning and I just can't seem to bring myself to give a fuck about anyone else.

I have to patrol with Malfoy! That's torture enough; everybody else can just…suck it.

"Okay fine. You name off partners and I'll write them down."I say moving closer to him, grazing his thigh as I lean over him and pick up a quill and parchment, placing them in my lap as I look at him, waiting.

"Just put Lynch with Donovan," he sighs, looking at the list of prefect names.

"But Carol Lynch and Lyle Weinberger just broke up and Kevin Donavan is good friends with Lyle! It would be so awkward for poor Carol!"

Malfoy groans and shoots me a look of death before throwing his head in his hands. "Look, Weasley, it's not our job to play therapist for all of these people. The schedule is due in 5 hours and I'm fucking exhausted and we don't have time for this!" His grey-blue eyes flash at me and I realize that he still hasn't put on a shirt.

"Fine, then! Just put them wherever the hell you want to!" I throw my hands up exasperatedly.

"You and I both know that you're going to criticize every single pair I create." He scoffs at me.

He does have a point.

"That's because you usually do it wrong." I frown at him.

He rolls his eyes again at me while I try to think up a solution.

"Draw names out of a hat?" I offer up, hoping he'll just take the offer and run with it.

He glances up at me, mouth slightly parted, obviously surprised.

His face changes in seconds as he smirks at me. "As long as whatever we pick we pick, no rearranging, despite how strange the pairings are."

"Done!" I say triumphantly.

Merlin I just want to go back to bed.

"One problem." He stops me dead in my tracks. "We don't have a hat."

"I have one!" I sprint back to my room, leaving the blanket on the couch. I dig around through my room and find the baseball hat that I had acquired (stolen) from Tyler.

"Found it!" I yell back to Malfoy, running back to the common room.

When I get back there I see that he has already copied and torn apart the prefect's names and he places them in the hat.

"I'll pick one, then you'll pick one and those two names will be a pair," he dictates, "_even_ if they have some sort of awkward situation between them." He raises an eyebrow at me, as if challenging me.

Oh what do I care?

I raise both of my eyebrows at him. "I know."

He shrugs, reaches in long pale fingers into the hat, and pulls out a name. "Alan Rickett," he recites, writing the name down.

My turn. I pull out another name. "Jenna McAllister," I begin to giggle uncontrollably. This will be an interesting pairing. Alan, the quiet, reserved Ravenclaw, and Jenna the outgoing (in the she will talk his ear off way) Hufflepuff.

Malfoy smirks a little but copies the name down on the piece of paper anyway.

We continue like this until all of the prefects are matched up.

I'm giggling constantly, probably due to my being slaphappy, and soon Malfoy is chuckling right along with me at the strange pairings. We have put ex boyfriends and girlfriends together, best friends together and any other kind of relationship possibly imaginable. As the sun comes closer I feel my eyes starting to droop slowly and I know Malfoy is coming down from his adrenaline rush as well…

"WEASLEY! MALFOY!"

I jolt awake again, and am practically catapulted as my bed seems to spew me out of it. It takes a minute to realize that this time I'm not on my bed. I was lying on a shirtless Scorpius Malfoy and McGonagall is standing in front of us, livid.

"Is there any special reason my two Head students are sleeping past class and have neglected to turn in the prefect schedule of the month into me on time?" She asks sternly.

"Sorry, Professor, I suppose we fell asleep when we were working on the prefect schedule last night," I say meekly, ducking my head. I see from my peripheral vision that Malfoy nods along vehemently with me.

"And why did you wait so long to start the schedule?"

I blush. Maybe because of the ridiculous amount of sexual tension between us?

"We were just doing some finishing touches, Professor." Malfoy replies coolly.

I glance up at McGonagall again. She's staring at us, disappointed, but I can almost see a sort of smile on her face.

"And why are you shirtless, Mr. Malfoy?"

"That's how I sleep, Professor," he says without even batting an eye.

"And I assume your attire is attributed to your comfort level during the night as well, Weasley?" She questions me.

I glance down at myself and realize that I had just slept on Scorpius Malfoy in my shortest boy shorts and tightest tank top. Oh, and I'm not wearing a bra.

I nod meekly again and she nods her head.

"Make sure this does not happen again. Next time there will be consequences."

She smirks at us as we look at each other, puzzled, I was sure that we'd get enough detentions to last a lifetime after this little stunt.

"But, Professor—" I begin but I'm cut off my Malfoy grabbing my arm and squeezing it hard.

"I do believe that the talking will be enough of a punishment for you two. Think of what the school will think; Malfoy and Weasley not showing up to class because they were alone in the Heads' Common Room. I imagine it will be the topic of discussion for quite a while."

I stare openmouthed at the headmistress in shock as she swiftly moves out of the room, slamming the portrait behind her on her way out.

As soon as she leaves, Scorpius turns to me, probably wordlessly showing his horror. I open my mouth to say something but suddenly I taste his lips on mine as he grabs my hips and pulls me closer to him.

I break away. "Malfoy, this is exactly what the school is going to think was going on!" I screech at him.

He lifts his sexy lips into a smirk. "Exactly. Might as well do what we'll be punished for." He pulls me closer to him once more.

I frown at him again and he stops, his face centimetres from mine.

"You're not wearing a bra." He whispers, his hands gliding up my sides, inching towards my breasts.

Suddenly the portrait is thrown open again and we jump apart.

"Oh and Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley?" McGonagall says innocently, "You two are required to be at your next class!" She slams the portrait closed again.

I get up off the couch, running to my dormitory.

Fucking hell.


	7. Chapter 7

"So how was she?" This annoying voice to my left asks as I leave my Defense class and try to get the hell out of here and away from everyone for my free period.

I glance over in the direction of the voice and see Gabe Anderson. The annoying little prick seems to think we're on friendly terms. Well, I assume that's what he thinks because seeing as he is always telling me about his "conquests".

"How is whom?" I ask tightly, even though I'm trying to get away from a conversation with him.

"Weasley." He smiles evilly. "I bet she's great in bed. I've always wondered about what she can do with those lips."

I feel the sudden urge to throw him against the wall and punch him repeatedly.

"I wouldn't know." I say with a final tone in my voice.

Obviously the whole fucking school thinks we were going at it. I wish.

"Scorpius!" A familiar voice yells shrilly at me.

Fuck. Gabe quickly makes a getaway, practically running away from me.

"Hello, Ileana." I mumble as she stomps up to me.

"Don't you 'Hello Ileana' me!" She says furiously, her hands on her hips; face flushed and brown eyes flashing with anger. This will be good.

"What? I can't say hello to my girlfriend?" I reach to grab her hand but she flits out of my grasp.

"Not when you slept with another girl!"

Now here's my opportunity to an easy out. I have wanted to break up with Ileana for awhile now…why not just let her believe it? Nah, I'm not that cruel.

"Technically, I did _sleep_ with her, but not in the sense that you're thinking." I try to explain.

"Oh, bullshit. I know that you've been lusting after her for years!"

An interesting theory, but I haven't been lusting over Weasley for years. In fact, it has only been a matter of weeks.

"Whatever, Ileana." I roll my eyes at her. I'm not really one for dramatics.

"Fine!" Her tears are starting come now. "Fine!" She's still yelling at me but it's getting harder and harder to understand her because of the tears. "WE'RE OVER!"

She storms away from me.

Well, that was easier than I thought. Now I can just go sit under my favorite tree and not worry about anything. It will only take me about ten minutes to get there if walk fast.

"Malfoy!" Another voice screeches at me. I haven't even been walking for five minutes yet.

Merlin, can I just have a few moments of peace?

"What do you want Weasley?" I ask, irritated. I just want to get away from this.

She glances around and sees that everybody else in the corridor seems to be looking at us. People have literally stoped walking in the corridors. She pulls me away from the crowd, over to a deserted alcove in the corridor.

"People think that we…" She trails off, biting her lip, but then she starts going on again. "…well, hooked up last night. And what you did was not helpful!"

"What exactly did I do?" I counter immediately.

"You broke up with Ileana!" She whisper-yells.

Apparently news travels fast at Hogwarts.

I shrug. "Yeah, well, I've wanted to do that for awhile."

She glares at me, her hands on her hips. She looks about a thousand times sexier than Ileana.

"But now people think that you broke up with her because we hooked up!"

I shrug again. I really could care less what people think.

"Why don't you care about this?" She hisses at me. "Tyler is going to kill you!

I smirk at her. "I could take Wood."

She groans. "I don't _want_ you to take on Wood!"

I shrug again. "Just saying, I could."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Well, Tyler is going to want to talk to you because Godric only knows that he doesn't trust me. It doesn't help that we haven't been doing anything together recently…anyway if he comes and talks to you, you should tell him that we didn't hook up last night."

Interesting. She and Tyler haven't been doing anything recently. That couldn't be because of...me?

"I'm not a liar, Weasley." I snidely remark.

"You wouldn't be lying, Malfoy. We didn't hook up _last night_." She says it confidently but I can see the uneasiness in her eyes. She's never been much of a rebel.

"But we've hooked up before." I say taking a step towards her. She just looks so delectable, standing in front of me, biting that goddamned lip of hers.

"Mhmm." Is all she says as I graze my lips over her neck.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." I whisper against her neck. And then I attack it viciously. Nipping, sucking, and biting my way down her neck, knowing I've reached the sensitive spots when I hear a hiss of satisfaction escape her.

"Don't…stop..." she whimpers as my lips move behind her ear, along her jaw, and finally reach their destination against her lips.

I shove my tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice and her fingers wind in my hair pulling and twisting. My hands roam up and down her sides, wrapping around her waist to bring her even closer to me. I press my body against hers forcefully, letting her feel every piece of me.

She moans into the kiss but soon we have to come up for breath.

We lean our foreheads together, panting. Her eyes are closed and I'm staring at her flushed face wanting to see _all _of her already.

"Shite, Malfoy. This is exactly what we _shouldn't_ be doing!" She groans, biting her swollen lip again.

"Can't help it." I say, kissing her cheek, moving down to her jaw line.

She breathes shakily. "I can't do this to Tyler…"

"You're already doing this to Tyler." I counter, continuing on my exploration of her body.

Suddenly we hear the pounding of footsteps. Immediately we're out of each other's arms, as far away from the other person as possible.

The footsteps fade quickly but I can feel my heart hammering away in my chest. What if we had been caught?

"This can't happen again." Weasley whispers fervently. "_only _in the dormitory!"

I nod in agreement.

She bustles out of the alcove and I stay there for a few moments, reminiscing.

So now Ileana is gone, now all I have to do is get Tyler out of the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Only in the dormitory.

Honestly, what was I thinking? This is bad enough as it is, unplanned! If I start promising him things….well I don't even want to think about it.

Tyler is starting to get on my nerves. He's constantly pestering me: where have I been? What have I been doing? Who was I with? It's like having an extra parent.

"Rose, do you want to do something tonight?" Tyler asks me. He had just pulled me into a deserted room, finally having cornered me after I've been ignoring him all week.

My honest answer is a resounding no. I feel badly that I'm not as into Tyler as I was when I first started dating him but…something is just not there.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask, attempting to be diplomatic.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe we could go out to Hogsmeade…and maybe…get a room at the hotel?"

It wouldn't have been the first time we had done this exact same thing. It was only months ago that Tyler and I, completely in love (or so I thought), had run off to Hogsmeade for a night and entertained ourselves in a hotel room, but now the idea had no appeal.

"I'm not sure if tonight is a good night, Tyler. My grades are really depending on these NEWTs and I just have to keep studying and stay focused." I lie easily.

"Whatever." He shakes his head at me, his dark eyes hard and unemotional.

"Well what do you want me to say? Yes, Tyler why don't I just flunk all my classes and run off the Hogsmeade and shag you?" I retort bitterly.

"It's just been so long since we…"Tyler steps closer to me, encroaching on my personal boundary that had never been there for him before.

He bends his head down, moving his lips closer when, suddenly, the door to the classroom bangs open with a snap.

"My apologies," Malfoy says, yet he's smirking. "I was not aware that this classroom was occupied."

"Then leave, Malfoy" Tyler growls.

Malfoy ignored him entirely. "However, _Rose_ it is a good thing that I found you. McGonagall wants to see us." He raises his eyebrows ever so slightly that lets me know that McGonagall is most definitely _not_ looking for us. Merlin, he's so sexy.

Wait, when did he start calling me Rose?

"Alright, _Scorpius_ did she tell us where she wanted us to meet her?"

"No," he shakes his head, causing his hair to fall into his eyes. "We'll just have to look around the castle for her." His eyes flicker to Tyler, who I realize seems to have tensed since the moment Scorpius walked in the room.

"Alright, maybe some other time, Tyler." I say, pecking him on the check.

Tyler's hand wraps around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I need a proper goodbye kiss." He whispers sultrily in my ear before grabbing my head and pulling it close, crashing his lips against mine.

His lips move fervently on mine, as if he's trying to convey is desperation and anguish in the kiss.

Malfoy clears his throat and I'm aware that this is the first time that one of Tyler's kisses hasn't made me practically melt.

I pull myself away. "I'll see you later." I tell him and walk to Malfoy.

He's looking away from me determinedly, jaw clenched.

"Let's go Malfoy," I say touching, his pale forearm.

I feel as if my fingers are on fire from touching him. This is not normal.

We exit together, silently. We walk the corridors in silence, waiting until we're alone to begin talking.

"I must admit, Weasley, that sight was slightly repulsing."

"Haven't you ever seen two people kiss Malfoy?" I ask scathingly, though I know he has quite the experience with kissing. I'm irritated with how he makes me feel so much when my own boyfriend can't do that for me anymore.

"I don't know if I can ever look at your lips in the same way again." He says in faux despair, running a hand through his gorgeous blond hair.

We reach the portrait of the girl in the violet dress. "Purple waves," we mutter at the same time and enter the common room.

I can't take it anymore. I've just left Tyler and yet I'm craving Scorpius's touch, his lips, his body. What the hell is wrong with me?

I push him against the wall, the way he's done to me before. "Well, I'll just have to change the way you look at my lips then." I say whispering in a seductive voice, biting my lip.

His blue eyes are trained on my lips and I take advantage of his distraction. I press my lips against his jaw line lightly, slowly moving down to his neck, pressing my lips lightly against his skin again and again.

I can't stop. Every kiss makes me want to continue to kiss him forever. It's like kissing him is addictive and I just can't seem to stop myself. My hands move on their own accord as I lift his shirt up slowly, lifting it over his head. I run my hands over his glorious toned Quidditch abs. I continue my journey down is chest, kissing every inch of skin I can manage to get my lips on.

He throws his head back against the wall and groans a low, guttural, sound. "_Rose_."

His voice encourages me more than ever and I bite down lightly on his nipple.

"_Fuck_." He groans. He opens his eyes, looking at me intently. "Rose, I can't do this."

What? I take a step back from him slowly, letting him have his room between me and the wall. He didn't seem to mind my administrations only seconds ago.

"Look it's just, you have a boyfriend. And…you hate being a tart. You told me that before."

"It's just a physical thing, Scorpius." I whisper to him. "I'm not going to leave my boyfriend for you."

His eyes spark with life and amusement and I have the strange feeling that he can see through my blatant lie. That's what scares me.

"I doubt that." He smiles evilly at me and crushes his lips to mine. His lips move against mine, his hands move to my waist, pulling up my shirt ever so slightly and I shiver as his cold hands reach the warmth of my lower back. He pulls back, leaving his head close to mine so I hear his quiet whisper, "It's only a matter of time until you're mine entirely. And when that happens, you won't regret it." He presses his lips once to my neck chastely and then turns around, grabs his shirt, and goes to his dorm.

I've never wanted to dump Tyler more. I just don't know if I give myself completely to Malfoy. Why would I _want _to give myself completely to Malfoy? To get laid a few times? The most awful part is: I'm considering his statement.

I want him that much.

I'm so screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose has been avoiding me. Well, avoiding me and torturing me. She won't talk to me but every fucking time we're in the same room she's touching me. A fingernail scraping down my neck, a hand on my thigh, anything really.

This is an incredibly difficult feat; I assure you, because we share the same dormitory, sit next to each other in most of our classes, and the same patrolling schedule—and no one ever notices.

But from the looks that Wood is shooting me, she's obviously not spending time with him, and he seems to be catching on to her touches.

It's only a matter of time before she dumps him, anyone can see that. If she liked the guy, she'd be shagging him.

Of course she's not exactly shagging me either. I've become unfortunately attached to my right hand as of late…I need to change that. I could go fuck another girl, but I keep imagining Rose.

"Morning Scorpius!" Cecily Ringleb bats her eyelashes, flirting with me as I enter the Muggle Studies Classroom. A Malfoy in Muggle Studies—you must be shocked. Only, it's mandatory all seven years, I have no choice.

"Cecily," I nod.

The things I fucking do for Weasley. Merlin knows I could be shagging, Cecily.

Cecily frowns slightly as Rose throws herself down in the seat next to me.

She looks good as she always does. It's the last class of the day so she throws the cloak off herself, letting it hang on the back of her seat. Her hair is flowing luxuriously down her back and the top three buttons of her blouse are unbuttoned, giving me a little look at her bra. Black.

Rose glances at me out of the corner of her eyes and smirks, rubbing her hand on her thigh.

Right, so she's been avoiding me and yet teasing mercilessly every time she sees me. How is this fair?

Her hand reaches up under her skirt and then—

"Good afternoon class," Professor Parker greets us.

I force my eyes to the front of the room. Staring at Rose will do nothing to help the tightness in my pants.

About halfway through the class, I feel a slight pressure added to my thigh. Her hand is on my thigh.

Fuck.

I look over at her to see her looking intently at the front of the classroom, even taking notes with the hand that's not currently rubbing my thigh.

That sneaky little—

I intercept a glare from Wood and smirk at him. Maybe he can't see what Rose is doing to me under our table, but we're sitting too close for his comfort level. And then I get a brilliant idea. Rose is trying to get a rise out of me…I might as well do the same to her.

I continue writing and then place my hand on her thigh. Her skirt is riding up, exposing a large amount of her smooth, creamy skin. It's just begging to be touched and I begin to rub sensual circles on her skin, slowly moving up her thigh.

Her hand is immediately removed from my thigh.

I look over at her again to said hand clenched into a fist, her other hand still writing shaking and her lips parted. Her breathing is coming in pants and I smile, reveling in the fact that I can affect her so much.

The bell rings and I slowly remove my hand from her thigh. I pack up my bags slowly and Rose does the same. A shadow falls over us and I see Wood standing in front of us menacingly.

"Malfoy," he practically growls.

"Wood," I nod, throwing my bag over my shoulder and exiting the room.

I hear the soft voices quickly become raised and hesitate at the doorway, debating on whether I should leave them alone or intervene.

Eh. I think I've done enough damage today.

I head back to the dormitory, settling down on the couch with my Quidditch plans. Our next match is against Hufflepuff. Not much competition, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. If I play my strengths, letting Simon have the Quaffle most of the time…

My thoughts are interrupted by the slamming of the portrait.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Malfoy." Rose snaps at me bitterly, kicking off her trainers.

"I am quite content actually." I smirk at her, knowing it will rile her up.

Her face flushes, and the rest of her body soon follows. Her neck is bright red.

"We broke up!" She says shrilly.

"Shame." I sarcastically quip, turning back to my notes.

It was about time, right?

"I hope you rot in hell," she glares at me.

"Sure, you want to join me?"

"In your dreams."

"Yes, you are. You're usually topless, however." I reply conversationally.

"You're infuriating."

"Infuriatingly sexy."

"That too." she admits.

I quickly look up at her in shock. I never thought she would say…that.

She walks over to me, smiling sexily as the shrugs off her cloak again, this time letting it fall to the floor. She walks over and sits next to me on the couch.

"What are you studying?"

I quickly cover up my notes. I can't have her looking at my playing techniques. She'd explain them in detail to the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Nothing."

She quirks an eyebrow but says nothing more about my notes.

"You know, I'm single now…" she trails off thoughtfully, biting her lip.

Fucking sexy.

"Looking for some fresh meat?" I ask, ready to volunteer my cock.

"I don't know…I was with Tyler for so long…it might feel weird being with someone else."

And that's when my self-restraint leaves me. Fuck this.

I push her down on the couch and place my hands on either side of her head, staring into her eyes before I lower my lips to hers. I graze her lips with mine but instead move down her neck, sucking, nipping, and biting my way down her neck. I expertly rip apart her shirt, not bothering with the buttons, groaning at the sight of her black lace bra. She gasps, chest heaving, as I return my lips her to hers.

Fireworks. Bright, shining, lust-filled, fucking fireworks burst behind my closed eyes. My hands travel down to her legs, feeling up and up until I'm under her skirt.

She breaks the kiss, looking into my eyes as she unzips the skirt, revealing her matching thong.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes," she says, lifting my shirt over my head.

She grasps at the button of my pants, sliding them off until she sees the huge tent that I've pitched in my green boxers. She licks her lips hungrily, and I thrust her back down, attacking her mouth. Our tongues battle, each trying to gain dominance.

She gives up, letting me ravish her.

I break our kiss again; ready to finally get her out of that bra. I grab the back clasp, trying to figure out how this fucking bra works. Who though to make these things hard to open?

"Opens…in…front…"Rose gasps, smiling slightly at my distress. "Easier…access…"

I groan my appreciation, finally tearing the bra open and gazing appreciatively at her glorious breasts before lowering my mouth to her right one. Her skins feels so soft as I lick and nip, grabbing her nipple with my teeth.

"Ooh," she moans, wriggling underneath me.

I move my attention to her other breast, kneading the right one roughly with my hand.

"Mmmm." She hums appreciatively, arching her back to get closer to me.

I tug at her thong but she pushes me gently.

"Your turn." She whispers seductively.

She pushes me back so now she's on top of me, kissing everywhere. My chest, my jaw, my lips. Quick kisses, searing hot on my skin as she travels closer and closer ot my navel. She fiddles with the waistband of my boxers, finally pulling them off.

She eyes my cock appreciatively before handling my cock, rubbing my length slowly and then faster and faster.

"Fuck." I moan. "Don't stop."

She eyes me evilly, stopping the motion of her hand immediately, only to put her mouth to the tip before I could express my displeasure.

I thrust my head back as she teases the tip of my cock, kissing it and licking it.

"Rose!" I groan.

I feel her smile on my appendage and immediately sit up, edging her back to a lying down position.

I kiss her sensually, and she bucks her hips against mine. I reach down and slip a finger into her folds, feeling her warm, wet insides.

"Scorpius!" She moans, bucking her hips against my fingers.

I add another finger and she practically screams.

I feel myself harden even more and remove my fingers. She whimpers and I immediately fill her, thrusting into her.

She wraps her legs around my waist, meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Scorpius!" she screams, "right there, right there, oh!" she pants and thrusts, looking so fucking sexy I'm ready to come right there.

"Come for me, Rose." I order her, thrusting into her.

"SCORPIUS!" she screams, her walls clenching around me.

I give one more thrust and come into her. I relax, falling slightly downward near here, but using my arms so as not to crush her.

"Fucking hell." I whisper and she giggles.

"If I knew you could fuck like that I would have shagged you a long time ago." She smiles at me, face still flushed.

"Feeling's mutual."

"Well, I've got homework to do." She says, pushing me off her. "But I might be up for a round two later." She amends seeing my disappointed face.

Fucking hell. I just shagged Rose Weasley. And we're up for a round two later. Fucking hell.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin, why did I do that?

Or should I say him? Why did I do him?

Obviously, I was so upset over Tyler breaking it off with me that I found solace in my attractive dorm mate.

Merlin, I'm stupid.

I woke up early this morning, threw on my uniform and dashed out of the dormitory all before Malfoy even woke up. I just couldn't face him. He'd probably smirk at me or say something intellectual or, Merlin forbid, he'd actually try to do it again.

I'm still sore from yesterday. Because not only did we do it once, oh no, we went back for round two. And three. And four. Possibly even a fifth.

I only told him there would be a second time to rile him up. I wasn't really going to. But then I came out to the common room a little while later after finishing my homework and there he was…

_Scorpius was sitting on the same couch that we had shagged on, reading a book. Yes, there he was on that couch that we had had amazing sex on and he was __**reading. **__It was like an insult to my womanhood._

"_What are you reading?" I couldn't resist._

"_An essay written by Teddy Lupin—maybe you know him?" He asks jokingly._

_I had never heard Malfoy joke with me before, it was a sight to be beheld._

"_Sure, I think I've met the guy a couple times."I joke back, sitting down next to him._

"_What's the essay about?"_

"_The affects mandrakes have on petrified persons. Again, another topic of popular discussion that you might be familiar with."_

_Well, my mother was petrified by a basilisk in her third year._

"_And what does Teddy Lupin have to say about that?"_

"_Well according to him the mandrakes have certain healing properties. I must agree with him in this case, as previous studies have shown, the mandrake properties have done wonders in recovering certain petrified persons to their original state. However, I believe that mandrakes may be used for other purposes: perhaps if someone was stunned and had lasting effects—"_

_And then I kissed him_

That truly wasn't my fault though, he just had to look so damned attractive when he was acting all smart and saying all these big words…

"Rose?" I'm pulled from my thoughts by an annoying voice.

I look up from my table in the library to see Tyler looking at my remorsefully. Oh fuck. He can't be serious. No! He broke up with me, I fucked someone else: we're over. So done.

"Wood." I nod at him.

He seems to take that as an invitation to sit down next to me.

"Rose, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was just being a jealous idiot."

I will not reply to that. We're done. We're over. And let's be honest: I wanted to dump him before; he just did my dirty work for me.

"Rose? Will you please stop ignoring me as I try to apologize?"

I glance up at Tyler and see him giving me his puppy dog eyes. Like that will happen.

"Look Tyler," I say, ending my silent treatment, "you said yesterday what I was going to say for awhile now. We're over. I don't know what's going on between us, but something is not right."

"You mean Malfoy." Tyler says venomously.

"What about Malfoy?

"He's the reason something isn't right between us. It's all his fucking fault we broke up."

Well I can't deny that Malfoy is about a hundred times more attractive than Tyler. Plus, he's a hell of a better snogger.

"Don't take it too hard, mate." Scorpius joins in the conversation, taking a seat on my right side. "Some girls just can't resist the charm."

I smack him automatically, it's like a reflex. I see Tyler's hand twitch toward his wand but out of the corner of my eye I see that Scorpius already has his wand ready. Stupid, testosterone filled boys.

"Well seeing as Rose has managed to _resist the charm_ for seven years, I might be able to argue that fact."

Scorpius looks at me with a surprised, yet cocky expression on his face.

"Oh really? Did Rose ever tell you-?"

"All right! Enough! Both of you!" I whisper yell. (It is the library, after all.) "I'm done here. Fight or hex each other or whatever the hell you two want to do to each other, but leave me out of it."

I pack up my things and turn to face a surprised and slightly outraged Tyler. "But when Malfoy kicks your sorry arse, don't come crying to me."

And then I leave the library to the sound of Scorpius's raucous guffaws.

I'm going to be killed if my dad finds out about this. And judging by the murderous looks being passed between Tyler and Scorpius, it won't be long before the whole school knows what's going on with my love life.

And then some major shit is going down.

And it won't be good.


End file.
